


Emilena Love Chat (damn lena ur bobbies)

by app_jelly, designateddriver, Madame_Kiksters, TheSoundOfThunderstorms



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Warning: nipnapples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:18:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/app_jelly/pseuds/app_jelly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/designateddriver/pseuds/designateddriver, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Kiksters/pseuds/Madame_Kiksters, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoundOfThunderstorms/pseuds/TheSoundOfThunderstorms
Summary: Lena: can i… can i see your bobs?Emily: sent nuds.img





	Emilena Love Chat (damn lena ur bobbies)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snail_satan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snail_satan/gifts), [lesbeanlatte](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lesbeanlatte).



 

Emily was sitting on the couch, a glass of red wine in hand. It was dark outside and the wind rustled against the rustling rustles. They were actually rustling trees. But Emily liked to be extra.

Her marked papers were stacked in front of her on the coffee table. Most of them were the failed exams of her year four students. She’d have to go back in again and try to give a fourth of them redemption points for trying.

 

Ding!

 

Spilling a bit of wine on the new white couch Emily managed to get to her phone. _Oh fuck, we just got this bittchin’ couch._ She hastily unlocked the screen when she saw the message was sent from her smokin’ hot babe.

 

 **Lena** : Hey babe ;) How was work?

 **Emily** : exhausting…. But i bet you can make it better ;) i miss u babe ;(

 **Lena** : my bobbies make everything better

 **Emily** : oh ye bby, send me those creamey bobbies ;)

 **Lena** : u give me the wetties when u talk drty to me like that

 **Lena** : but you got it

 **Emily** : strike a sexi pose throught my beating bobbies

 **Lena** : sent n00d.img

**Emily** : oh fuck so sexi

 **Emily** : send me one with the bobbies tho. And maybe some linguini

 **Emily** : *little gerry

 **Emily** : oh fuck

 **Emily** : *lingerry

 **Emily** : *lingerie

 **Lena** : sent almostn00d.img

 

 **Emily:** damn lena ur bobbies

 

Emily sat smiling on the couch. The rest of her wine had spilleth over onto the not so bittchi’ white cowch. She didn’t care anymore. Just like how the authors of this fic no longer care about spelling. Her brain was focused on one thing and one thing only.

 

 **Emily:** Hey babe...

 

She bit her lip in anticipation of her next request. It tasted like lip.

 

 **Emily:** I like it when you dress in the pizza delivery boy. Can u….can u do that babe

 

Lena was on the other side of the world. But she’d deliver Emily pizza anywhere. Her naked body walked to her emergency ‘send noodles’ bag, digging out the hat and emergency bag of pizza.

 

 **Lena:** Don’t worry luv, pizza’s here ;)

 **Lena:** sent pizzanekkid.img

**Lena:** So babe, my vaginoes getting the tighties just thinkin’ about your hot bod

 **Emily** : that gave me the sweaties bab

 **Lena:** thanks bab, good to know that i still can do that 2 u thru messages

 **Lena:** can i… can i see your bobs?

 **Emily:** sent nuds.img

**Lena:** it’s a little blurry luv, can you zoom in on the bobs?

 **Emily:** sent thenips.img

**Lena:** that’s it love, can you zoom in on the right one?

 **Emily:** sent rightbob.img

**Lena:** Babe, you still hav that picture of us?

 **Emily:** Ye, I do.

 **Lena:** Can you send it? I’m really feeling it right now.

 **Emily:** are you now mr krabbs

 **Lena:** i love it when u talk spongeboob to me

 **Emily:** sent smknhotbabes.img

**Lena:** aw fuckk ya. thas the shiit thenk mr krabbs

 **Emily:** only the best fo my spongeboob

 **Lena:** aw bab, u always know just what to say

 

The end~Or is it?

 

Suddenly Emily appeared beside Lena and she stole her heart. Literally. From her chest.

 

(They decided to text out their responses instead of using real words. Because they were post-millennials)

 

 **Lena:** how the fuk did u get here and y u gotta steal my heart like dat

 **Lena:** thats my heart Emily put it the fuck back

 **Emily: *turning into doomfist*** rest in fucking pieces

 **Lena:** ah shit doomy’s back, I am the ded now

 **Real Emily: *comes in*** wait bby no don't leave no bobbies make me nut like yours does

 **Lena: *recalls*** I've been waiting so long for you to say that

 **Emily & Lena: ***knocks out doomfoot and has hot lesbanese sex*


End file.
